


Disturbed

by yuminpa



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Injury, though the blood and the gore will be extremely mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuminpa/pseuds/yuminpa
Summary: a particularly tough attack hit him, it being only mere centimetres away from killing him instantly.however, when the guilt sets in, and when he stumbles and falls back, his friends notice something scary that has never happened before to anyone of their kind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Disturbed

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!  
> i started to write this at the beginning of march 2020 i believe. i didn't find the motivation to finish it until now.  
> i think this is one of the best things i've written, and i hope you enjoy it!!!  
> i will have more to come eventually! 💚

Looking around at the empty space either side of him, Bowyer yelled. 

“...Now three against one! Nyat  _ fair!” _

The fight, the playful spar, was originally intended to be a fair one despite their last feuds, consisting of three fighters on either side:  _ Mallow, Geno and Mario  _ on one side and  _ Mack, Bowyer and Yari _ on the other. 

But, with Mack and Yari knocked down, the two inevitably surrendering, and none else, Bowyer was just left to fend on his own. 

It was not particularly a competitive, serious fight; just a play-fight type scenario, where none intended to hurt one another.

If it were a serious fight, it would be fair until one member gave out, got critically injured or ended up going unconscious.

But alas, it obviously was not one of those; so the bow was not particularly angry at his friends’ choices to surrender. 

It was almost as if they were taking turns playfully attacking one another, intentionally deciding to use attacks that were rather gentle, so as to avoid seriously harming anybody involved. Though they were enemies, they seemed to be enjoying the time spent; relieving bursts of energy and adrenaline by simply fighting, albeit not seriously like before. They were enemies, their sides still feuding; so they did not know if they were allowed to have as much fun as they were having; but surely, it would not matter. They were in the middle of Forest Maze, an area passerbys or unfamiliar people would not be able to get to unless informed of its existence, so surely nobody was going to catch them. 

_ And nobody was going to get hurt, either, so their sparring would be even less evident... _

_ Hopefully.  _

Mario, Geno and Mallow seemed to be winning this spar; their energy and motivation never ceasing, and Bowyer on the brink of surrendering like his two friends and going back to the factory, after giving the others a reluctant victory yet again. 

His attacks were slower, despite being a rather nimble bow capable of much faster attacks; his energy seemed to wear away, and it was clear he did not want to fight anymore. He was also gradually stepping towards his friends, too, looking as if he was going to say something; perhaps something about surrendering, too, and leaving. 

But before he could say anything or announce that he was going to leave, he heard Mallow mutter something incoherent to Geno. The doll stopped his preparation to attack in the middle of his tracks. 

He suddenly looked reluctant, while the Nimbus looked confident– whispering to his friend about something the other trio did not know about. Mario looked just as unsure and reluctant as Geno did; but the doll decided to do what Mallow said to do either way, despite knowing the attack Mallow had mentioned was going to hurt. 

This unheard exchange of words and those unreadable expressions on their faces was confusing to the other three, their puzzled expressions shared equally; but before any of them could say anything about it, Geno readied another attack once again. 

He charged the attack up, which surprisingly didn't take as long as anyone would expect, and a disk unexpectedly came speeding towards the bow at an incredible speed and hit him in the blink of an eye, but instead of just wincing like he would if he was hit by a normal attack, he let out a loud yelp, much like a cat or dog would if it were suddenly hurt. 

Bowyer began to stagger and wobble as he stepped backwards towards his friends, and it took a while for Geno to realise the severity of what he had just unleashed. 

That attack typically did just as much damage as the weak ones he was using earlier; but when flung at the perfect time (and on the right enemy; it does not work on some), it will deal an outstanding amount of damage. 

He had tried it before on Bowyer when they fought seriously and competitively; and yet it never worked…

But this time, it did…? Why?

“Oh–” He began to realise what had happened, and inched closer to the bow who only shakily staggered back to his confused friends.

“Oh my– I didn't mean for that to hit so hard, it never worked on you before so I didn't think it would again–”

“N-no, I–” He found that he could barely speak without losing more strength at an alarming speed; and he immediately clutched his side. 

He was rather lucky; if that disk were just a couple of inches to the right, it would have immediately killed him. 

“O–okay, I am...! Win, you do! Again… _ ugh... _ ” Now he had stopped stumbling. He was leaning against the wall, now, with his friends on either side, both equally just as confused.

“A-are you sure?” Geno had never been this concerned about enemies before, but he could not help but feel concerned this time; as well as guilty. 

It was hard for the bow to speak now, trying as hard as he could to utter out even the tiniest ‘yes’; but it just wouldn't happen. He gave up trying to utter anything eventually and just gave a quick nod of affirmation instead. He kept a tight grip on his side, and eventually slid down the wall; now sitting down. 

“Everything's okay– you should probably leave, now...we can handle this–” Mack spoke up, trying to appear as calm as possible. Geno and his friends eventually accepted this request to leave, and disappeared into the forest to continue on with their unknown adventure. 

As Mack watched the opposing trio leave, Yari uttered quietly: “Shit.”

“What?”

“He passed out.”

“Huh–!?” Upon hearing this, Mack looked over and noticed that Bowyer was, indeed, passed out; the grip on his side weakened, hands limp and no longer pressing on the wound so tightly, so urgently. 

Because of this, they both took a closer look at said wound, which was steadily leaking a black crude oil. 

“Are injuries that bad normal…?” Mack asked, his voice wary, concerned. 

“...Not really...but then again it's not something we can't really fix–”

“Sorry to interrupt but– umm…what's that?” Mack pointed to the wound, looking slightly more worried than he did a moment ago; and for a moment, Yari seemed annoyed– but then he took a glance at what Mack was pointing at...and his expression shifted to one of horror. 

“What the fuck…?”

At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Black crude oil kept leaking out of his body…

But the more the two looked, the more the oil seemed to have an unusual red tint… __

And the more time passed, the ‘oil’ no longer looked to be black at all– it appeared to be a dark red, this strange substance leaking a lot faster than the oil was. It appeared to be thinner, staining the leaves and the dirt on the ground, mixing with the oil.

“...That isn't normal.” Yari uttered, now on one knee instead of sitting down. 

“What is it…?”

“I don’t know, I gotta ask– all I know is that it's not normal–” He paused in his tracks, looking deep in thought. And then his eyes quickly widened, and he looked at his imp friend. “You don't mind taking your cape off, do you? Just until we get back and can actually fix him up. Please.”

“I don’t really mind in this case–” After saying this, he promptly took off his cape, and Yari grabbed it and tied it tightly around Bowyer’s wound. 

He had a look of both urgency and horror on his face, as did Mack; and he effortlessly picked Bowyer up and disappeared into the forest, much like the other trio earlier, ushering Mack to follow him, which he promptly did so, leaving behind nothing but a puddle of black, reflective oil dyed red. 

“What do you think it is?”

“I don’t know, but Smithy’s got some explaining to do…this is  _ weird… _ ”

★

The agonising journey back made seconds feel like minutes and minutes feel like hours. 

It felt as if every second counted. It felt as if they were going too slow; but they were the complete opposite. 

On the way back, Mack and Yari were mostly silent; but discussed vaguely and quietly about what that substance could have possibly been; and why it was there in the first place, when it had not been seen or documented in any other weapons. 

Throughout the journey back home, Bowyer had woken up multiple times, making vague mumbles and noises; complaining and crying about things unknown, to even him. 

But he would always fall asleep again as quickly as he had woken up and, because of this, to him, the journey back home was nothing but a vague and dizzy blur. 

Once they had finally stepped foot in the Factory, they brushed past the rightfully confused and concerned fellow machines, and Yari took the lead in fixing what was wrong with Bowyer, while Mack stayed beside him and kept watch. 

They still had yet to know what that strange red substance was, but Yari had successfully stopped it from leaking out any further; as well as the crude oil.

Fixing any wiring and electrical parts that could have gone undone, he gave Mack his cape back (though insisted he should wash it first) and instead wrapped a white, thick, bandage like fabric around the bow’s wound; that way, nothing significant will leak or seep out; and Bowyer will be okay; besides feeling confused or weak. 

Eventually, Bowyer was put to bed, having the time and space to wake up whenever he's ready; and Mack went to do his own duties; while Yari went to inform Smithy about what had happened to his best friend. 

★

In a matter of time, Bowyer woke up; but as soon as he did, there was a burning pain in his side. It was paralysing, the pain so surprising and strong he could barely move. 

As well as the pain in his side, his head was also hurting, so he hid under the covers. He also felt dizzy, this dangerous concoction of pain keeping him in bed, despite the overwhelming urge to get up and find out what happened. 

He couldn't remember much. 

So when he took a glance at his side and noticed the white fabric around it, he furrowed his brow. The front of it was tinted either a dark brown or a red, he couldn't tell; and he tilted his head quizzically. 

_ What happened? _

But his eyes widened and he could suddenly hear something: a familiar voice yelling at Smithy, and he was yelling back.

This familiar voice ended up being Yari, and that unsettled Bowyer. Nobody  _ dares _ to yell at the King. So why was he doing so?

The bow could not understand what was being said, though, all he knew was that Yari was daring to yell at the king. 

But he was suddenly too tired to get up and find out what was happening; too tired to do anything that isn't going straight back to sleep. 

He’s going to go to sleep again, staying awake was too much effort; and he’s going to hope that Yari is in one piece when he wakes up.


End file.
